


Leave A Light On

by NightWriter93



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Bors as Arthur, Eggsy as Bors, Eggsy needs good role models okay?, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Percival is a good parent, Possible Slow burn, Some angst, Suicidal Thoughts, inspired by a song, more tags to add
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-05-21 16:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14918475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWriter93/pseuds/NightWriter93
Summary: In the days following VDay, the Kingsman struggled with losing not only Arthur and a handful of agents but Harry Hart as well, but it wasn’t just Kingsman who suffered. With heavy hearts, they continued on and soon they moved along smoothly until they found each other were suffering alone.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eggsyobsessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/gifts).



Numb. That’s how Eggsy felt.

It doesn’t matter that he’s saved the world a hundred thousand times. The one person who actually gave a shit about him was gone…because of him.

Harry was gone.

The days felt like they dragged on as he completed mission after mission, each one making his heart heavier. Eggsy was accepted into Kingsman and offered the Galahad seat, which he refused to take and was knighted under the name Bors instead, as the one before him was sworn under Arthur. Bors was a tall muscular man standing at 6’1” with salt and pepper colored hair in a close cut and sharp green eyes. He seemed proud that he handed his seat over to Eggsy.

It’s been roughly two months since VDay and Eggsy barely slept, only caffeine and adrenaline kept him awake. He ended up picking up his nasty habit of smoking cigarettes again; which is how he was found on the strangely chilly July night, standing on the Kingsman Estate’s roof, barefoot with all ten toes hanging over the edge with a cigarette in his hand by his side. When he heard his knighted name called did he looked over his shoulder. 

* * *

The last two months have been hell.

His husband was dead. He woke every morning in a bed that was too big and too cold, their house seemed empty and lifeless as the butterflies hanging on the walls and Mr. Pickles in the loo; he could still remember Merlin pulling him aside and personally telling him that his husband was killed.

VDay.

Anytime he heard that damned day it made him wish that Valentine was still alive so he could kill him, himself. God! He was so angry! How could Harry be so stupid for letting himself get shot?! But then again, they both knew that dying was apart of being an agent.

“Hey, Percival?” A light female voice called, pulling him from his thoughts, the agent blinked and looked up from his seat in the Estates library to find Lancelot standing in front of him.

He cleared his throat “Good evening Lancelot. Is there something I can help you with?” He asked as he closed the forgotten book in his hands.

“Have you seen Bors? I can’t find him and I’m worried” she admitted as she kept her shoulder squared but Percival’s trained eye could see her shifting her weight.

“No. I haven’t” Percival answered as he arched an eyebrow and then stated carefully “Is there something happening that caused you to worry?” He watched as the young agent, yet older than Bors, fought with herself before she sighed and dropped her shoulders.

“I don’t know” she admitted in a voice so low it was almost a whisper. Percival waited and was rewarded as she continued to talk “He’s just...he’s been…” she sighed again and wrapped her arms around herself “He’s taking Galahad’s death hard. Harder than he wants to admit. Galahad was like a dad to him, the only good male role model in his life and then they had that fight after he failed…” she broke off and took a deep breath “I’m just worried that he’s going to do something drastic”

Percival blinked as he thought about what she said “I see” he started and knew that what he was about to say would seem cold but his almost permanent monotone voice “I’m sure Bors knows how to handle himself if he really was taking an agents death hard. But I thank you for bringing this to someone's attention” he stated as he placed his book on the table next to the chair, he watched Lancelot frown and walk away. Once he was alone he tapped the left side of his glasses and a gruff voice answered. “Merlin. Find Bors for me please”

There was a pause as the magician did his magic. Percival stood up when he got his location and blinked as it was the roof of the Estate and his glasses were deactivated; Percival hummed his thanks before he left the library and headed to the roof. It was around ten at night and everyone was either in their Estate rooms or on a mission so no one noticed that Percival might have been walking a little faster than he normally did. He made it to the roof access in five minutes when it would take him normally twice that; he took a deep breath and reached out to the door.

And froze.

Behind this door was the young man Harry was so damn proud of, the young man who Harry has made the comment more than once about how he wished that the young man was actually their son. The same young man who didn’t think before he killed Arthur and jumped right into the mission to stop Valentine; and who apparently was suffering just as much as he was, but alone. Percival took another breath before he opened the door and found Bors as the far end of the roof, standing barefooted in the strangely chilly July night; oxfords and socks behind him as well as his suit jacket folded up and his glasses folded up, deactivated on top. As Percival walked up he noticed how ungodly close he was to the edge that all toes were hanging over the edge and a forgotten cigarette in his hand, much like Percival’s book not too long ago. Percival wondered how long he’s been out here, alone. “Bors” Percival called out which had the agent look over his shoulder, dull sapphire met his amber eyes.

“Oh. Hey, Percival” he mumbled but didn’t move from the edge, he just lifted his hand and took a long pull from his dying cigarette.

“I didn’t realize you smoked” Percival commented as he walked up and stood next to the young agent, the said agent hummed and let the smoke out through his nose.

“Nasty habit it is. Stopped a while ago” He mumbled before he pulled a final lung full and dropped the butt, Percival noticed there was a pile between them. So he’s been here for a while then.

“Mind a share?” Percival asked as Bors looked at him confused before he held the half gone pack out for him, Percival took one and thanked him before he placed it between his lips and lit it with the clear lighter that was offered. He handed the lighter back once it was lit and took a long drag and let out the smoke. “Awful” he stated with a slight frown.

Bors blinked at him before he laughed, he pulled out another and lit it. “Then why smoke, gov?”

Percival glanced at him and sighed, letting out smoke from another drag “The last...couple months have been rough. Rougher than I would like to admit” He admitted as he rubbed the golden band on his finger.

“I feel ya there, gov”

Percival glanced at him again before he allowed himself to slightly smile; Percival took another hit from the cigarette, it’s been years since he smoked and he didn’t miss it at all. “How are you holding up? I’m not around often enough to see any differences” he added almost like an afterthought, he watched Bors think it over before answering.

“You want the truth? Awful” He stated as he dropped the butt and pulled out a fresh one, lighting and took a hit “I...I kinda messed up. N’ now M’ suffering from it”

Percival nodded and placed a warm hand on the agent’s shoulder “You don’t have to suffer alone. It’s hard losing someone close; I know Galahad was your mentor” Percival kept his hand on Bors’ shoulder as the agent turned and looked at him.

“Have you lost someone close?” He mumbled in a whisper like he was afraid that Percival would make fun of him, the older agent nodded and rubbed the band again.

“You can say that.” Percival stomped out his butt and turned to face Bors “Are you hungry?”

Bors blinked again before he nodded with a slight smile. It didn’t reach his eyes but it was better than the blank look he had before, Bors gathered his things and followed Percival back to the door. “Percival?”

“Yes?”

“Thanks”

It was Percival’s turn to blink, he didn’t know what he was being thanked for but he nodded and placed his hand on his chilly shoulder again and led him into the Estate. “Any time”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Eggsyobessed for becoming my beta on your own gift! <3 you the real OG

After the night on the Estate roof, Percival had taken it upon himself to keep a closer eye on Bors. He was unsure as to why he felt the need to watch over the younger agent.  
  
It could have been Harry's fondness of the young man that had him gravitating towards him or the dull look in the agent's eyes. It had been a look Percival has seen on himself and found himself disliking on such a young soul.

It became a routine, every night Percival would climb the stairs and find him standing on the edge. There were some days when Percival would beat Bors to the roof and others he'd find Bors there first. Neither would talk until Percival would offer to feed the younger agent.  
  
"Here," Percival said suddenly during one of their late night dinners and handed Bors a piece of paper.  
  
"You trying to ask me out or something?" Bors asked with a small smile as he looked at the paper with a number on it.  
  
Percival rolled his eyes and fixed his glasses "Don't be silly. If you need to talk to someone I'm here. You can call or text me anytime," Standing he placed a hand on Bors’ shoulder and gave it a squeeze.  
  
Bors looked up and gave him a shy smile, "Thanks." He said and added the contact to his cell before he sent a text to Percival's phone...letting him know it was him.

* * *

It wasn’t until a month later did his phone ring. Percival grunted and blindly reached over only to feel the chilly and empty side of his king bed; he sat up and blinked at the empty side. “Oh,” He mumbled before he turned around and grabbed his phone “Yes?” he stated with a yawn.

“Was yous sleeping?” The slightly slurred speech had Percival sitting straighter in his bed, “M’ sorry, didn’t mean t’ wake you”

“Never mind that. Is something wrong?” Percival questioned as he was already out of bed and getting dressed; he waited as he heard a shaky breath.

“Could...couldn’t…uh sleep”

“Bors. Where are you?” Percival questioned him again as he finished dressing in his lounge clothes and slipped on his house shoes as he got his answer. The London Eye, twelve minutes away.

“I’ll be right there. Don’t move” He stated before he hung up and grabbed his pair of non-kingsman issued glasses and slipped them on. Percival quietly climbed into his mustang and took off to the Eye.

Arriving at his destination in 10 minutes, taking long strides as he walked up to the ferris wheel

He found Bors sitting on a park bench across from The Eye, leaning over with his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. Percival quickly made his way over “Bors” He stated while he was far enough to give the agent time to react.

From years of experience, he knew better than to sneak up on an agent unexpectedly. Frowning when Bors looked up and a large red mark covered his left cheek; eyes red and puffy.

“He-hey,” He cleared his throat and sat up. “Didn’t think you would actually come,” He mumbled as he moved slow and careful. Percival watched the man before him and thought back if Bors been on any recent mission; when he came back blank the red flags came up.

“Couldn’t sleep?” Percival kept his voice even; it still came out as cold, but Bors didn’t seem to notice. He sat down next to him and noticed how he kept clenching and unclenching his hands.

“Yeah, somefin’ like that,” Bors mumbled as he swallowed thickly. He glanced at Percival and licked his lips.

“Bors I’m here if you need to talk,” Percival pushed gently. This young man was fighting some big demons.

The agent just nodded and continued to sit in silence. The light of the Eye cast long shadows in front of them; Percival pressed his right leg against Bors’ left and gained a smile

“Ya know,” Bors began slowly before he rubbed his face and took in a shaky breath. “‘Arry was tha only one who believed n’ me.” Bors paused to take a calmer breath, “My dad…died when I was young. My stepdad was shit n’ made sure I felt like I was shit. But ‘Arry… he saw something n’ me that I didn’t see n’ myself.”  
  
Percival sat quietly as Eggsy unloaded his feelings.

“I...shouldn’t be here,” He stated as he looked away and took another shaky breath. his speech still slurred “Here in Kingsman. I failed my test, I couldn’t...couldn’t shoot my fuckin’ dog. Then ‘Arry…” he swallowed hard against the lump in his throat “Harry was so mad at me”

“Have you been drinking?”

Bors nodded his head and held it as he wobbled “Yeah. A little,” He admitted before he wet his lips “I chickened out. Again”

“What do you mean by chickened out?”

“Me mum...she uh...found me,” He mumbled as he pulled back the sleeve of his jumper and showed white and pink bandages covering his wrist. “Smacked me across the face she did.”

Percival felt his eyes widened as Bors let out a humorless chuckle before it died down.

“That night you found me on the roof. I was goin’ t’ jump.”

Staring Percival couldn't believe his eyes or what he was hearing. He’s seen this young agent with the brightest smile for days, and yet he’s fighting with himself; he remembered what his niece warned him about.

“Why would you jump? Is going on really that hard?” Percival questioned as Bors turned and looked at him in shock. “To be honest I’m disappointed in you Bors. And I don’t think Harry would be much happier”

Bors hung his head at Percival’s words as the older man stood up, and came to stand in front of the agent. Bors could make out the man kneeling in before him; before a kind hand came under his chin and lifted it to Percival's eye level.

“You’re a very kind hearted person, Bors. All demons want to see is an Angel fall; you can’t give them that. Prove them wrong and continued to sore; that’s what you do best” Giving Bors a slight smile, he wiped away the tears that had fallen.

The sudden movement of Bors in his arms had him on his ass and his lap quickly filled with the younger man, Percival didn’t hesitate to hold him close.  

Roughly ten minutes had passed before Percival said, "Do you have a safe place to go tonight?

Nodding his head in answer Bors stood and helped Percival up, "Sorry about that gov," He mumbled lowly before gasping as he was pulled into another warm embrace.

“Where am I dropping you off at?” Percival felt the smile against his chest before the address was given. Gently pulling away, Percival lead him over to his mustang. Percival got into the driving seat and drove off. The ride was quiet as he pulled up to the small apartment.

“Thanks again Percival,” Bors mumbled as he started to get out.

“Alistar.”

“Huh?”

“My name. It’s Alistar.”

Bors smiled “Eggsy," before he got out and closed the door. Turning back as Alistair rolled the window down.

“Good night Eggsy. If you need a ride in the morning don’t hesitate to call.”

Eggsy nodded, “Ta. Good night Alistair." Taking the steps up two at a time he approached the door and used the key to get in.

Once Eggsy was safely in the house and the door was closed did Alistair head back home.


	3. Chapter 3

In the months following Eggsy’s call, Alastair kept an even closer eye on the young agent. He made sure that he ate, and that he checked into medical after every mission.

If the other agents noticed they didn’t say anything. Well...the smart ones didn’t say anything. Not all Kingsman agents were smart.

“Hey, Percy.”

Percival looked up from his book and saw Eggsy shifted in front of him. He smiled slightly and put the bookmark in to mark his place before he closed the book

“Good evening Bors. What can I do for you?” He asked eyeing the man before him. Why was he nervous?

“Is the reason your nice to me have anything to do with your husband?” Eggsy rubbed the back of his neck and refused to look at him.

“I overheard Saber and Galahad talking. I don’t know who your husband was, didn’t even know you were married. But they said that’s the only reason.”

Blinking a few times, Percival felt the rage begin to boil beneath his skin. If he was being honest, yes that's how it had started. But along the way his feelings changed, "Bors." He began.

“Eggsy, I don’t know where that started from. But if you have any connection with my late husband it is just chance,” He stood up and walked over to the agent; he pulled Eggsy into a tight hug and mumbled into his hair.

"I've already told you that, Lancelot altered me of your struggles. I acted from there, remember?" Smiling as he felt a nod from Eggsy. The younger man's arms wrapped around him. Percival felt Eggsy's fingers digging into his back.

“They’re back,” Eggsy whispered. “I can’t stop them, Stir.” Frowning to himself Percival ran a hand through Eggsy's hair. He was aware Eggsy was speaking of the nightmares that troubled him.

Pulling back Percival looked at Eggsy, "I'm staying here for the moment until my next mission. You know where my bedroom is," He cupped Eggsy's cheek.

Eggsy nodded and smiled,“Thank you.”

“Anytime. If you excuse me,” Percival stated as he straightened his outfit and left the library. He had some ass to kick. With two taps to his glasses, he opened a link to Merlin.

“ _What can I do for ya?_ ”

“I need to the location of Galahad and Sabar,” Percival stated as he started to head down into the lower parts of the manor. He clenched his jaw when Merlin hummed amused.

“ _This wouldn’t have anything to do with what Galahad said about you and Bors, would it?_ ”

“Merlin,” Percival growled out lowly as he heard the wizard typing.

“ _Does he know that what they said is true? Or that Harry was yer husband?_ ” Merlin sighed when he didn’t get a response from Percival. “ _Galahad and Sabar are in training room four. Ya should tell the lad. He has a right to know_.”

Not responding to the handler Percival headed to the training room. Taking a deep breath in before he walked in and kept his face a mask of composure. It could have been construed as cold... calculating.

He watched the men stretching on the ground. Both of them shared a glance, "I need a word with you two," Percival said and locked the door behind him. “Apparently a rumor about me and Bors is going around. You wouldn’t know anything about it? Would you?”

It was clear to the rookie agents that the Irishman was something to fear. Percival had earned his reputation as one of the best agent's at Kingsman. When they shook their heads Percival went a different route. "Do you know what my role was at Kingsman before you two arrived?" He asked standing before them. His eyes piercing and cold.

They shook their heads in an answer with a hard swallow. Percival cracked his knuckles, “I was in charge of torturing.” he smirked as he watched their faces pale, “I don’t know and I don’t care to know what you have against Bors but I will make this very clear.”

He glanced behind him where cameras were located and Percival was sure Merlin would be watching.

Kneeling down he leaned forward, "If I hear anything about Bors and the relationship we have floating around the manor." He paused looking both in the eyes, "Arthur and Merlin won't be able to save you." His voice low and just the hint on an Irish accent slipped through.

Percival stood up and straightened his clothes before he turned headed to the door, “Have a good day gentleman.” He called out as he left the two ashend and terrified.

Percival sighed and rubbed his face before he looked down at his ring. He thumbed it as he headed to his bedroom, as he walked recalled the look on Harry’s face when he asked for his hand; Harry actually threw his coffee at him and stormed off. Percival chuckled lowly and opened his door.

“What’s so funny?”

Percival looked up and saw Eggsy sitting on his plush chair, hair wet, and sleeping clothes on, “I was just thinking about him again.” He mumbled as he closed the door and started to slip his shoes off.

“You don’t talk about him very much,” Eggsy observed from his spot, the TV muted once Percival walked in.

“No, I don’t. It’s still hard,” Percival admitted as he removed his suit jacket and hung it up.

Eggsy watched as Percival undressed; the older man had scars that covered his back, sides, and arms. Eggsy couldn’t help but ask why he had so many, his response was a smile and that it came with the job.

“Hey…Stir” Eggsy mumbled softly as the agent vanished and Alastair appeared as the man pulled on loose-fitting sleeping pants and shirt.

“Hm?”

“Can you tell me about him?”

Percival paused and glanced at Eggsy, he blinked before he smiled and switched out his glasses, “What do you want to know?”

Eggsy smiled, “What were you laughing about?” He turned the TV off, watching Alastair walked to the bed and pulled the covers back.

Alastair chuckled as Eggsy jumped from the chair to the large queen bed “I was thinking of when I proposed to him” he began as he turned off the light and slid in on his back beside Eggsy.

He didn’t say anything as Eggsy scooted closer and grabbed the side of the shirt. It surprised him at how often Eggsy acted younger than he was, but he read his file of the life he grew up with.

“What happened?” Eggsy mumbled lowly.

“Well, he thought I was joking and threw his coffee in my face,” He smiled as Eggsy laughed and scooted closer until Alastair felt Eggsy against his side. “Thankfully it was cold. It took four people and for me to propose again for him to believe me.”

“He’s kinda stupid huh?” Eggsy slurred as he started to doze off.

Alastair looked over at him. “Of course he was. He was proud of you, you know”

“He knew me?” Eggsy whispered before yawn followed and he curled up facing Alastair. Eggsy could see him smiling in the dark.

“Yeah, he knew you,” Alastair licked his lips and felt his throat burn. “He loved you, Eggsy. More than you knew,” Alastair whispered even though he knew Eggsy was already sleeping.


End file.
